Thok
Thok is one of the seven rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters who banded together under the name Piraka. Biography Early Life Thok was a part of Makuta Spiriah's failed experiments around the year 70,000 B.G.C. on the Skakdi on the Isle of Zakaz in an attempt to create an army. Five-thousand years later, Thok went to a Brotherhood of Makuta fortress as a thief, and found three Dark Hunters there on a mission. Thok used his Ice Gun to freeze the Hunters in an attempt to steal their weapons. He failed, however, and the Hunters captured him and brought him back to the Dark Hunter base on Odina to face the leader of the Dark Hunters, [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]]. Dark Hunters Thok was presented to ''"The Shadowed One" in a chamber, along with five other Skakdi, Zaktan, Reidak, Avak, Vezok, and Hakann. "The Shadowed One" eventually hired them into his organization Two thousand years later, Thok joined Zaktan, Reidak, Vezok, and Hakann in an attempt to overthrow "The Shadowed One" and take over the Dark Hunters. The five Dark Hunters gathered inside the Odina Fortress, but were forced to go in circles as a result of ability of "The Shadowed One" to manipulate the castle corridors, and were then informed by [[Darkness (Being)|''"Darkness"]] that ''"The Shadowed One" knew of their rebellion. The rebels were soon herded into a chamber with "The Shadowed One". The leader of the Dark Hunters attempted to execute Zaktan as a punishment, but Zaktan was not killed by the attack, instead transformed into trillions of Protodites. "The Shadowed One" then let the Skakdi leave. A thousand years later, "The Shadowed One" attempted to capture the Island City of Metru Nui, and sent Vezok, Reidak, and Avak to unleash the Kanohi Dragon upon the city, and so to create the need for the Dark Hunters' protection, in exchange for permission to construct a base in the city. Their efforts were frustrated by Toa Lhikan and his team. Thok was later sent to abduct Turaga Ronai Dume, ruler of Metru Nui. When Thok failed, "The Shadowed One" declared war on the Toa, initiating the Toa/Dark Hunter War. The war ended when Nidhiki betrayed the Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Around three-thousand-seven-hundred-fifty years later, Thot was assigned to guard a Brotherhood of Makuta fortress that had been turned into base for the Dark Hunters. When Zaktan abandoned his post at the southern wall with Reidak at the hint of Roodaka, Reidak convinced Thok into helping him with his job by threatening him. At Reidak's prompting, Thok glanced down from the wall and spotted a massive horde of Visorak and other Rahi heading toward the fort. After defending the fortress briefly, Thok and Reidak, and later Zaktan, abandoned the fortress, and were the only survivors of the raid. Piraka Eventually, Thok and the other Skakdi abandoned the Dark Hunters, calling themselves "Piraka" after a Matoran obscenity meaning "theif and murderer". The six Piraka reached Mangaia, Teridax's lair, by boat in order to loot the place after the Makuta's supposed defeat. The Piraka found Teridax's crushed armor, but there was nothing inside the shattered ProtoSteel. Reidak discovered the Kanohi Kraahkan, Mask of Shadows, from the wreck and tried to take it, but it continuously blasted him with Shadow energy until the pain caused him to throw it into the Silver Sea. Later, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion and then accidentally fired its' energies upon Vezok, in reverse. As a result, Vezok was split into two beings, one physically his original self and the other a silver-armored being. The newcomer was named Vezon by Thok, as "vezon" was the Matoran word for "double". The seven Piraka were then given knowledge of the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life, and its' location, planted by Teridax in his Antidermis form. They were then attacked by the lairs guardians, the Mana Ko, and Vezon disappeared during the ensuing battle. Thok tricked the Mana Ko into blasting an escape tunnel from the lair, and the Piraka emerged and found themselves on the island above. They found the island deserted and discovered six Toa Canisters and used them to sail to the Isle of Voya Nui to steal the Kanohi Ignika. Thok emerged from his canister upon arriving at the Ring of Ice, and encountered the Onu-Matoran Garan. In accordance with their plan, Thok introduced himself as a Toa, gaining the villagers trust. The Piraka then started their search for the Kanohi Ignika. Believing the mask to be inside the volcano, Mount Valmai, the Piraka ordered the Matoran to dig holes on the side of the volcano to drain the lava, while at the same time commanding the villagers to build a stronghold at the center of the island. Thok made small alliances with the other Piraka, in order to secure a position of being able to get the mask when it was found. In order to suppress any potential uprising and keep their work efficient, Thok and the other Piraka used Zamor Spheres filled with Antidermis and attacked the entire Matoran population of Voya Nui after they gathered them at the Matoran settlement. The Toa Nuva arrived at the island during the night, seeking the Ignika in order to save Mata Nui's life. Reidak and Hakann attacked the Toa Nuva, while at the same time Balta managed to steal a Zamor Sphere from Vezok. Thok and Vezok pursued, as ordered by Zaktan. The pair chased Balta into a cave, where Vezok trapped him inside with a boulder after a brief search, to suffocate the Ta-Matoran. The two then joined the other four Piraka in their battle with the Nuva, which the Piraka eventually won. The Nuva's masks and tools were taken by Zaktan, and then he ordered the other Piraka to throw the Nuva into the volcano. However, Mount Valmai erupted before they reached the top, and the Nuva were abandoned as the Piraka fled, allowing the Toa to escape. Thok later was walking near the volcano with Reidak, who fell off the side of a cliff. While calculating how much he benefited from this, Thok was suddenly struck from behind by Reidak, who had climbed back up. Later, Thok and Avak were searching for the Kanohi in the lush Green Belt of the island, despite the drought that plagued Voya Nui. There, Thok managed to convince Avak that the thriving life there was due to the Kanohi Ignika's proximity, while Zaktan had kept the Piraka focused on the volcano to distract them. Thinking that Zaktan had betrayed them, Avak confronted Zaktan in the Piraka stronghold. He caged Zaktan in a resonance field, which effectively trapped the Piraka leader. Arriving soon afterward, Thok tried to claim leadership over the Piraka, but Hakann arrived, with Brutaka as an ally. Thok and Avak then fought Brutaka, a struggle that was interrupted when Reidak entered the room and grabbed Hakann, throwing him toward Avak. Robbed of concentration as Hakann struck him, Avak lost the concentration needed to sustain Zaktan's prison. The Toa Nuva, along with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, arrived in the chamber with their masks and tools restored. The other Piraka refused to fight them off, hoping they would kill Zaktan for them but Zaktan desperately promised Brutaka the Antidermis in exchange for the defeat of the attackers, and he complied. The Toa Nuva were kept in Brutaka's custody while the Matoran Resistance fighters were interrogated by the Piraka. The prior struggle fractured the Piraka's sense of teamwork, and the alliances between them were loosely maintained. While out on the island, Thok and four of the other Piraka got into a fight, which was halted by Zaktan. He believed Vezon had found the Ignika, and sent Thok and Reidak to find him. Thok then went with Reidak to find Vezon, locating his canister in a secluded region and tracing his footprints. Before they could track his footprints very far, they were assaulted by Axonn, who told them of Vezon's status as a guardian of the Ignika. Thok tried to talk his way out, but the armored titan expressed his contempt for the thieves. Brutaka, Axonn's former friend, arrived and defeated him, saving the Piraka. The sudden appearance of six Spirit Stars alerted the Piraka to the arrival of the six Toa Inika. Thok, Reidak, and Avak were worrying about Brutaka as Zaktan's ally when they found Hakann sitting on the floor of the stronghold, after being defeated by Zaktan when he attempted to overthrow him. They initially ignored him, but Hakann persisted and told the three his plan to deprive Zaktan of his ally, Brutaka and to empower themselves. Thok and the other two listened and willingly assisted Hakann in making a Zamor containing some of Vezok's power. Shortly after the Piraka discovered Nuparu and Kongu within their stronghold, the other Toa Inika arrived, and a battle erupted between Toa and Piraka while the Resistance team searched the stronghold for the Toa Nuva. Thok fought Hahli, and offered her the chance of becoming a Piraka after witnessing her fighting style. After her vehement refusal, Thok used his powers to bring rock to life and trap Hahli. Matoro stopped his blast at her and the two began to fight. Brutaka was buried in rubble by Hewkii, and when he emerged, Hakann fired the Zamor containing a portion of Vezok's power at him, betraying the others in on the plan. Thok noticed the Zamor being shot, and after knocking Matoro down, he leapt at Hakann, making contact with his armor. The Zamor stole Brutaka's powers and gave them to Hakann and Thok. Thok then used his enhanced powers to bring the stronghold to life, with hands sprouting from the walls to grab the Toa and Piraka. After Hakann defeated them with his mental blasts, the two forced Brutaka to tell them about the 777 Stairs, which would lead to the Chamber of Life, where the Ignika was located. Thok and Hakann headed for the secret location, but before they reached it, they attacked each other. Thok used his spellbinder vision to topple Hakann near the end, who ended up falling face down into the mud. In a desperate bid, Hakann used his heat vision to pierce through the ground. It struck a gas pocket and exploded, sending a great fireball into the air and revealing their position to the Toa and the other Piraka. The explosion also destroyed a false wall that concealed the entrance to the stairs. Then the other Piraka, and soon the Inika, caught up with the pair and a battle erupted. At the conclusion of the battle, Hewkii fired the Zamor Sphere that Zaktan, Avak, Reidak, and Vezok made for them, at the point where Hakann and Thok's armor met, exactly when the two super-Piraka aimed their energies at the Toa and Piraka. Thok and Hakann were robbed of Brutaka's power when the Zamor struck them, while the Toa and Piraka were devastated by their blast. The Piraka recovered first, and the six of them headed down the stairs. After turning right at a fork, for the left was blocked, they entered a chamber in which the trespasser's worst fears would come to life. To the Piraka, it was the legendary Irnakk, a feared myth of the Skakdi. When he attacked the Piraka, Thok tried to bring the tunnel walls to life to attack, but he was struck by one of Irnakk's Zamor and his power was reversed. As a result, his own armor came to life and squeezed the breath out of his lungs. Zaktan later realized that Irnakk existed because the Piraka feared him, and to defeat him, they would have to stop fearing Irnakk. Zaktan made Irnakk fear death by threatening to bring down the tunnel upon all of them, and Irnakk disappeared, allowing the Piraka to pass through. Later, the Piraka reached another chamber where six cylinders erupted from the ground and trapped the six Skakdi. A voice said that if one raised the stone latch that was present inside the cylinders first, only he would be allowed to proceed and the others would be destroyed. If all six raised the latch together, all of them would be allowed to pass. Despite their initial agreement to raise the latches at the same time, Reidak raised his first, but instead of being the sole survivor, the ground beneath all six gave way, and they fell into a pool of mutagenic water in a vast cavern, where bars of fire blocked the way that they had came. Vezok dove into the water and found a way out, and the Piraka escaped by the underwater tunnel that led them to a vast plain of hardened magma. The Piraka waited in the tower at the end of a bridge that spanned the lava, planning to ambush the Toa. When the Toa arrived, Nuparu managed to shake most of the Piraka from their posts with an earthquake. When Kongu used a cyclone in an attempt to scatter Zaktan, it also caused the bridge to collapse. With the Toa buried, Thok and his partners headed for the Chamber of Life. Inside, the Piraka found Vezon riding atop the giant spider Rahi Fenrakk. Upon Vezon's suggestion that he would give them the Ignika if they killed Vezok, the Piraka attempted to do away with their teammate, but they soon realized that the Kanohi Ignika was fused to the back Vezon's head, and he was unable to part with it. Using his Spear of Fusion, Vezon fused Vezok and Reidak together. The resulting fusion rampaged throughout the chamber, knocking out the rest of the Piraka. Vezon then separated the giant brute back into two, both unconscious. Outside, the Toa Inika had recovered and entered the chamber, finding Vezon and his steed. After the Fenrakk was transformed into the Kardas Dragon, they managed to defeat both with the Zamor that Axonn gave them, freezing them in the air. After Matoro retrieved the Ignika, Thok and the others recovered and prepared to take the mask from them. The defeated Kardas unleashed an energy blast at Matoro, causing him to drop the mask, which flew away from both Inika and Piraka. The Inika pursued the Kanohi Ignika until it plunged into the ocean that surrounded Voya Nui, into the depths of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. The Piraka followed, planning to ambush the Inika after the Toa lost the mask at shore. However, Axonn was heading toward them, along with the six Matoran Resistance fighters, the freed Toa Nuva, and Botar with Brutaka slung over his shoulders. Seeing the combined forces, the Piraka decided not to attack. Mutation Thok and the other Piraka were mutated as a result of exposure to the Pit Mutagen that the sea water contained, turning into sea snakes with only their heads and spines. They entered [[The Cord|"The Cord"]] that connected Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, where they killed the Zyglak that lived there. When the Toa Mahri took the Matoran of Mahri Nui up ''"The Cord", the Piraka attacked them. However they were then defeated by Axonn, and taken for interrogation by the Order of Mata Nui. Thok and the other Piraka were kept in a water tank on Daxia, the Order's base, next to the Vortixx Roodaka and the Maker Karzahni until Daxia was leveled by Teridax. Thok and the others were then taken by Skakdi, and put in an Energized Protodermis pool with a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and a laborer from Stelt. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Thok was among the survivors of Mata Nui's death and the Matoran Universe's destruction. After ten-thousand years of relative peace, a Panrahk managed to get past the light barriers and was discovered by several Fe-Matoran as they were feeding Avak and Thok. Abilities & Traits Thok was an extremely solitary being, the presence of others irritating him, and would abandon others if forced to work with them. He was also clever and manipulative, making alliances with all of the other Piraka in order to ensure that he ended up with the mask. When the Piraka searched for the Ignika, Thok was aware of the fact the Piraka distrusted each other, and planned to use it to his advantage. Thok's spellbinder vision power disoriented opponents, mostly to make them lose their balance. Thok also possessed the power to make inanimate objects come to life to serve him, be it walls, rocks or plants. He was immune to extreme cold but weakened when exposed to extreme heat. Thok could also use the Elemental Power of Ice in conjunction with another Skakdi. Tools Thok carried a dual-use Ice Gun as a weapon. On one end was the ice gun which could fire ice blasts, and on the other end was an ice peg. The tool enabled him to use his Ice powers without being forced to team with other Skakdi. Thok also carried a Zamor Launcher that Avak made for the Piraka. However, Thok lost his weapons after his mutation. Quotes Trivia *Thok's promotional nickname was "The Drifter". Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Piraka Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Attack'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka